


Zakazany owoc

by Entra



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Deaths, M/M, Religion, Violence, Zakonnik!Will
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entra/pseuds/Entra
Summary: Jedna noc wolności ujawnia pawdziwą naturę Williama





	1. Chapter 1

Zimne mury klasztoru czasem przytłaczały mnie okrutnie. Śliskie od wiecznej wilgoci kamienne ściany porastał gdzieniegdzie grzyb i zgnilizna. Korytarze roznosiły echo każdego kroku, stukotu, a nawet oddechu, czy poruszanego po kartce pióra. Malutkie półokrągłe okienko tuż nad moim łóżkiem było wybawieniem. Leżąc na plechach co noc mogłem obserwować zmieniającą się tarczę księżyca i przesuwające się chmury. Mój klasztor w małym włoskim mieście był jednym z najbardziej rygorystycznych w swych praktykach. Zakonnicy każdego dnia walczyli z samymi sobą, ze swoimi pokusami i wewnętrznymi potrzebami, które jak się okazuje niezaspokojone doprowadzają do drastycznych sytuacji. Klasztor był ogromną, średniowieczną budowlą, zbudowaną w stylu romańskim, jakże daleką od renesansowych dzieł sztuki, brylujących przepychem i splendorem. Grube mury, kiedyś zapewne niestrudzenie broniące mieszkańców, dziś dawały przenikające do kości zimno i poczucie zupełnego odosobnienia. Przesiąknięte do ostatniej deski starością pomieszczenia wydzielały zapach, który wprawiał mnie w zadumę. Kojarzył się bowiem ze starymi księgami wypełnionymi pożółkłymi stronicami, oraz kaligraficznym tekstem w starożytnych językach. Całe moje życie stało się historyczną podróżą w przeszłość gdy postanowiłem przekroczyć mury klasztoru i zostać w nich już na zawsze. Matka zrozumiała, w przeciwieństwie do ojca. Naprawdę chciałem by pojął on choć w niewielkiej części to co kierowało mną podczas wyboru takiej, a nie innej drogi życiowej. Gdzieś w całej tej gonitwie i walce z ojcem o życie na własnych zasadach odnalazłem coś, czego wcześniej nie widziałem. Przez tak wiele lat zaślepiony byłem własną wizją świata, tego jak postrzegają mnie ludzie, własnej osoby. Kochałem Boga. Czułem że tylko on może sprowadzić mnie z powrotem na właściwy tor. Taki którym powinienem podążać od początku swojego istnienia, ale z jakiegoś niezrozumiałego powodu nie mogłem. Skoro żaden człowiek nie mógł dać mi szansy i przebaczyć tego jaki jestem, tylko on mógł to zrobić. Wierzyłem w to tak bardzo, że w chwili gdy zdawałem sobie z tego sprawę rozpierało mnie szczęście, a krew buzowała w żyłach jak rwąca rzeka. Albo przebaczy i zrozumie, albo to zmieni. Nie wiedziałem czego pragnę bardziej, ale każda z tych alternatyw była równie radosna memu sercu. Życie w klasztorze było ciężkie. Codzienna pobudka o czwartej rano dawała się we znaki, lecz można było do niej przywyknąć. Poranna modlitwa w odosobnieniu, następnie msza i śniadanie. Potem morderczo ciężka praca, długa wieczorna msza, przepełniona wzniosłymi męskimi głosami i chóralnym, ponurym śpiewem, kolacja i sen. Ja jednak nie mogłem narzekać na wykonywaną przeze mnie pracę. Była jedną z nielicznych, które nie wymagały wysiłku ponad siły. Jako, że klasztor posiadał swoją własną bibliotekę, zasłużony pokorą i nienagannym zachowaniem dostałem przydział jako jej opiekun. Matka byłaby dumna, gdyby wiedziała, gdyby żyła. Zawsze chciała bym prowadził spokojne i pasywny tryb życia. Tak jakby wydawanie książek wiecznie inercyjnym zakonnikom było szczytem marzeń kogokolwiek. Moim było. Może nie czyniło to ze mnie zbyt ambitnego człowieka, a może poprzednie życie zmusiło mnie do zajmowania takiego stanowiska w stosunku samego siebie. Ojciec też nie wiedział. Co prawda żył, ale nie zawracał sobie głowy czymś tak prozaicznym jak odwiedziny. Czasami nawet oszukiwałem się, że to przez to, że tak trudno otrzymać pozwolenie na wizytę kogokolwiek spoza klasztoru. Może nie było to prawdą, ale nie chwaląc się byłem mistrzem wmawiania sobie rzeczy niepojętych, a także wczuwaniu się w inne osoby. Na wskroś całego ciała przeszywał mnie ten ból, który czuł ojciec za każdym razem gdy pomyślał o tym co zrobiłem, oczywiście jemu na złość. Chciał bym przejął po nim interes. Zwykły warsztat naprawiający łodzie, nic więcej. Dla niego jednak ten mały budynek, wypełniony fruwającymi molami i zapachem morskich fal był wart więcej niż ja, matka, nasz dom, nasza rodzina. Może i odziedziczyłem po nim parę cech, z których większość brylowała na lekcjach literatury w przyklasztornej szkółce jako zdecydowanie negatywne. Jedną z nich był egoizm absolutny. Często zastanawiam się, czy ktoś taki jak ja powinien być zakonnikiem, czy to czasem nie świętokradztwo, lecz po chwili przypominam sobie o prawdziwym powodzie dla którego tam jestem i od razu mi przechodziło. Cichy, dobiegający zza grubych ścian dźwięk Miserere mei Deus, docierał do mnie, nie pozwalając mi się skupić na przepisywaniu rewersów. Padające zza okna pomarańczowe promienie odbijały się od szklanych szyb, zabezpieczających najcenniejsze okazy książkowe naszej biblioteki. Niektóre z nich liczyły sobie ponad czterysta lat, ale regularnie konserwowane i zadbane przetrwały do dziś dnia. Wysokie, czyste dźwięki utworu powodowały dreszcz przebiegający po moim ciele, a długopis lekko drżał w mojej dłoni. Musiałem skupić całą siłę woli, by odrzucić od siebie melancholijny nastrój, który potęgował we mnie utwór i skupić się na pracy, która czekała mnie dzisiaj do długich nocnych godzin. Mała elektryczna lampka, mrugająca słabym światłem obok mojej ręki była wyjątkowym darem i jak na klasztorne warunki nieprzeciętnym luksusem. W każdym pokoju, również i moim znajdował się zapas świec, przy których to egzystowaliśmy w godzinach nocnych. Ja, jako zakonnik zajmujący się pracą bądź co bądź umysłową pracowałem przy świetle elektrycznym. Nie pamiętam kiedy ostatnio oglądałem telewizję lub słuchałem radia. Świat zewnętrzny był mi zupełnie obcy. Odgrodzony od niego grubą kurtyną rygorystycznych zasad już dosyć dawno przestałem się tym przejmować i tęsknić za cywilizacją. Przemarznięte palce nie chciały słuchać poleceń dobiegających z mózgu i zaprzestały pracy domagając się ciepłego oddechu. W pomieszczeniu od podłoża aż po wysoki sufit wypełnionym książkami zabrzmiało głośne, desperackie skrobanie o drewniane drzwi. Nie zastanawiając się długo wstałem z miejsca i kiwając głową, otworzyłem je, lekko uchylając. Do środka wbiegł mój przemoczony i brudny, ale szczęśliwy kompan.   
\- Winston... - zacząłem z dezaprobatą- zabłociłeś całą podłogę, przełożony mnie zabije.  
Pies nie przejął się moją zdesperowaną miną i bezsilnym głosem. Wesoło merdał ogonem i wystawiał różowy język. Głośne sapanie świadczyło o tym, że jest spragniony i zapewne głodny. Nie mogłem się na niego gniewać, chociaż nie wiem jak dużą powierzchnię klasztoru zdążył zabłocić. Pochyliłem się nad przyjacielem i podrapałem go po głowie, na co on zareagował radosnym szczeknięciem. Trzymanie zwierząt było w klasztorze jak najbardziej zabronione, jednak opat przymykał oko na moje grzeszki częściej niż bym się tego spodziewał po jego posturze i sposobie odnoszenia się do niższych w hierarchii zakonu członków. Kochałem zwierzęta, zwłaszcza psy, dlatego gdy trzy lata temu znalazłem go prawie że zagłodzonego na śmierć i wyziębionego pod wrotami klasztoru, nie bacząc na konsekwencje, przygarnąłem go i ulokowałem w swoim pokoju. Opat sam miał słabość do czworonogów, dlatego zgodził się by Winston został razem ze mną, jako dodatkowy obowiązek. Przeor nie był już tak optymistycznie nastawiony, ale kilkudniowe przekonywanie przyniosło zamierzony efekt. Od tamtej pory wypuszczam go praktycznie codziennie na włoskie ulice, a on wraca wieczorem. Nie wiem czy traktuje to miejsce jako darmowy hotel, czy jest autentycznie do mnie przywiązany. Nie obchodziło mnie to dopóki mogłem do niego mówić i zadręczać swoimi problemami, których nie mógł i zapewne nie chciał rozwiązywać.   
\- Co dzisiaj widziałeś? Spotkałeś kogoś ciekawego?- pytałem psa, tak jakby mógł mi odpowiedzieć- Na pewno wybłagałeś u kogoś jedzenie, przyznaj się- mówiłem do psa cały czas go głaszcząc, a uśmiech nie schodził z mojej twarzy przyglądając się jego psiej kontemplacji nad moimi oskarżeniami. Szczęk ciężkich drzwi i kołatanie mosiężnej klamki przerwało mi rozmowę z Winstonem.  
\- Co ten pies robi w bibliotece? I dlaczego tu jest tyle błota?  
\- Przepraszam, za chwilę posprzątam..  
\- Wyprowadź go stąd i bierz się do pracy, nie zgodziłem się by tu został tylko po to żeby teraz dostawać za to reprymendy z góry. Niech Bóg najwyższy odpuści ci to nieposłuszeństwo i impertynencję, lecz przeor na pewno tego nie zrobi.  
\- Tak jest.  
Wziąłem brudnego Winstona na ręce na co ojciec Bolardo zareagował głośnym westchnięciem i wyszedł z pomieszczenia.   
\- Widzisz co narobiłeś?- szepnąłem do psa- przez ciebie mam kłopoty.  
Po powrocie do biblioteki i sprzątnięciu pozostawionego przez Winstona bałaganu, na zewnątrz zapadł zmrok. Światło lampki przestało wystarczać, gdy obraz zaczął rozmazywać się. Małe literki przebiegały przed oczami i mieszały się tworząc jednolita plamę. Cisza jaka zapanowała pośród murów nie pomagała. Pomimo zmęczenia czułem jednak, że coś jest nie tak. Dziwne pobudzenie zastępowało senność, z minuty na minutę wprawiając mnie w nastrój, którego wolałem nie doświadczać. Natychmiast ukląkłem przy biurku i począłem gorączkowo się modlić.   
\- Panie, nie pozwól by czarne myśli i żądze przejęły panowanie nad tym co powinno być pod moją kontrolą. Wejrzyj w mą duszę i wydrzyj z niej to co nieprawe. Stań u mojego boku, i trzymaj na wodzy moje słabości, nie pozwól im uciec z klatki którą tak skrupulatnie tworzyłem przez tyle lat, tylko dla ciebie. By być godnym twojej łaski i akceptacji- szeptałem gorączkowo pocierając chropowate dłonie. Męski śmiech rozbrzmiał gdzieś po drugiej stronie drzwi. Nie chciałem przerywać żarliwej modlitwy, dopóki nie usłyszałem wyraźnego skomlenia. Otworzyłem zaciśnięte do tej pory oczy, z których popłynęła łza oznaczająca gniew. Niedaleko wejścia do klasztoru, tuż przy otwartych drzwiach stało dwóch zakonników. Jeden z nich palił papierosa a drugi pochylał się nad czymś małym, co wyraźnie przypominało zwierzę. Czym prędzej podszedłem bliżej.  
\- Co tu robicie?  
\- A co cię to obchodzi?  
\- Jest późno, wracajcie do pokoi albo zawiadomię ojca Bolardo.  
\- Nie rozkazuj nam Graham. Nie jesteś naszym przełożonym, lepiej wracaj do pustelni, albo i ciebie przypalę- drugi z nich zarechotał na te słowa.  
\- O czym ty mówisz?  
Wyraźnie starszy z zakonników odsunął nogę ukazując Winstona, skulonego i przestraszonego. Tuż nad jego okiem widniała spora rana po przypaleniu papierosem. Gniew, tak skrupulatnie ukrywany do tej pory za zaporami, trzymany w własnoręcznie budowanej celi, wydostał się ze mnie i miał zostać wyładowany na dwóch oprychach, lecz nim zdążyłem cokolwiek zrobić, jeden z nich otworzył szerzej drzwi i kopnął z całej siły psa. Winston zawył i czym prędzej pędem ruszył przed siebie w ciemną otchłań. Nie zastanawiając się nad tym co robię pobiegłem za nim. Za plecami słyszałem jeszcze przez jakiś czas złowieszczy śmiech, lecz nie należał on już do zakonników. Był dużo gorszy, ochrypły i diaboliczny. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy gdzie biegnę, w jakim kierunku. Mrok otaczał mnie z każdej strony. Jedyne o czym mogłem myśleć to wizja samotnego, rannego Winstona, który jest gdzieś tam i potrzebuje mojej pomocy. Wąskie brukowane uliczki oznaczały że dobiegłem do niedalekiego miasteczka. Latarnie oświetlające dawały mi możliwość widzenia, co nie powstrzymywało mnie od ciągłego potykania się w szaleńczym biegu. Pies zniknął mi z oczu. Musiał się gdzieś ukryć, a ja pełen determinacji nie zaprzestawałem poszukiwań. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy miałem świadomość złamania co najmniej trzech klasztornych zasad, które były regularnie wypieranie przez zmartwienie i złość. Ciche szczeknięcie wywołało we mnie natychmiastowa reakcję. Znalazłem go. Leżał skulony w pogrążonym w półświetle zaułku. Nie był jednak sam. Pochylony nad nim człowiek, gładził go po głowie i przyglądał się ranie. Był to elegancki mężczyzna. Jego wygląd wskazywał na majętność, wysoki status społeczny, lub na oba te czynniki. Tak elegancki i dystyngowany mężczyzna nie pasował do naszego co prawda pięknego, lecz ubogiego i wyludnionego miasteczka. Długi, gustowny płaszcz nie był przystosowany do ciepłego klimatu, jednak uroda jego właściciela nie wskazywała również na włoskie pochodzenie. Jego estetycznie zaczesane do tyłu włosy dodawały aparycji jeszcze więcej wytworności. Na skupionej twarzy widniał spokój i opanowanie. Jednak to nie jego wygląd zafascynował mnie najbardziej, czy to jak opiekował się rannym Winstonem. Biła od niego aura, która mnie odurzyła. Ruch jego rąk, skupione spojrzenie, ostrożne ruchy, patrzyłem na nie w amoku.   
\- Czy ten pies należy do ojca?- głęboki ton jego głosu z akcentem wskazującym na wschodnie pochodzenie sprowadził mnie na ziemię. Ciągle nie mogłem przyzwyczaić się do nazywających mnie ojcem ludzi.  
\- Tak, właśnie go szukałem- odparłem niemrawo.  
\- Ktoś go skaleczył, może powinien ojciec zabrać go do weterynarza?  
\- O tej porze będzie już zamknięte, ale zajmę się nim, dziękuję za pomoc.  
\- Nic nie zrobiłem.  
\- Zajął go pan na moment, to wystarczyło- czułem jak nieznajomy przygląda się mojej schylającej się po Winstona sylwetce.  
\- Mogę mu pomóc, mam wykształcenie lekarskie. Wystarczy go tylko opatrzyć, ale należy to zrobić szybko, żeby nie wdało się zakażenie.  
Wiedziałem, że ma rację. Zwróciłem się do niego z cichym dziękuję. Po czym on wyjął z podręcznej teczki wodę utlenioną, wacik i gumową rękawiczkę.   
\- Zawsze noszę je przy sobie. Nie wiadomo kiedy się przydadzą- wytłumaczył widząc moją zdziwioną minę, po czym delikatnie się uśmiechnął, tak jakby nieplanowany wypadek był całkiem przyjemna wizją. Łagodnie wcierał przesiąknięty wodą utleniona wacik w ranę wyrywającego się z mojego uścisku Winstona.  
\- Nic mu nie będzie- skwitował swoja pracę dobroduszny doktor.  
\- Dziękuje jeszcze raz, to naprawdę łaskawie z pana strony, że zechciał się pan nim zająć. Jak mogę się panu odwdzięczyć?  
\- Niech ojciec poda mi swoje imię, a będę usatysfakcjonowany- zdziwiłem się niezmiernie na te słowa, zwłaszcza że były zakończone tajemniczym uśmiechem.  
\- William, właściwie to Will.  
\- Ojciec William, dziękuję.  
\- Nie, nie ojciec.  
\- Nie jest pan zakonnikiem? Przepraszam w takim razie, wnioskowałem to po stroju.  
\- Jestem zakonnikiem, ale nigdy nie uważałem się za ojca, to zbyt wysoka renoma, jak na moją osobę.  
\- Jest ojciec zdecydowanie zbyt skromnym człowiekiem. Jak w takim razie mam na ojca mówić?  
\- Po prostu Will, nie wiem jednak czy będzie ku temu okazja.  
\- Nigdy nie można być niczego pewnym, czuję, że będzie ku temu okazja. I to całkiem niedługo, być może nawet jeszcze dzisiejszej nocy.  
\- Nie byłbym tego pewien... pójdę już- natychmiast po tych słowach wziąłem na ręce Winstona i ruszyłem w przeciwnym kierunku.  
\- To, że nie chcesz być nazywany ojcem nie jest przypadkowe. Może po prostu pragniesz to z siebie wyprzeć, nie możesz być szczęśliwy będąc tym, kim jesteś.  
\- Słucham?- powiedziałem puszczając się wyrywającego się z moich ramion psa, który od razu ruszył pędem przed siebie. Nie biegłem za nim, teraz kiedy został opatrzony i wiedziałem że nic mu nie zagraża, nie miałem siły, ani ochoty by znów ruszać za nim w kolejny pościg. Poza tym, zafascynowany słowami nieznajomego spojrzałem na niego podejrzanie. Jego oczy przyciągnęły mój wzrok. Były głęboko brązowe, jak niezmielone ziarna kawy.  
\- A pan wie jak uczynić mnie szczęśliwym?  
\- Wiem jak uczynić szczęśliwym siebie, ale nie mogę wejść do twojej głowy Will, nie znam twoich myśli, chociaż muszę się przyznać, że pragnąłbym je usłyszeć, gdybyś tylko był tak dobry i mi je ujawnił.  
\- Nie powinienem...  
Mężczyzna podszedł bliżej, odległość między nami zmalała do ostatecznej granicy przyzwoitości.   
\- Powiedz mi Will, gdybyś mógł przeżyć tę noc, bez żadnych zahamowań, tak jak podpowiadają ci twoje niedostępne dla mnie myśli, co byś zrobił?  
\- Nie wiem czy chcę by pan to wiedział..  
\- Ja za to jestem przekonany, że chcesz, że tego właśnie pragniesz. Jeśli tak nie jest, odejdź teraz.  
Mrowienie w dole kręgosłupa wprawiało mnie w lekkie, przyjemne drżenie. Czułem ekscytację i podniecenie. Coś czego nie czułem już od wielu lat. Zamknąłem oczy, być może to widok jego dzikich, diabolicznych oczu, działało na mnie w ten sposób.   
\- Czy jestem w tej chwili kuszony? Czy to próba Panie?- zapytałem sam siebie.  
\- Nie uważam się za kusiciela, może raczej wyzwoliciela- odparł mężczyzna, choć pytanie nie było skierowane do niego. Poczułem, że podchodzi jeszcze bliżej. Słyszałem jego oddech, czułem go na swojej skórze.  
\- Już dzisiaj możesz być wolny Will, lub jeżeli wolisz, możesz być wolny tylko dzisiaj...  
\- Chcę być wolny... muszę...- szeptałem.  
\- Kto skaleczył twojego psa?- zadał pytanie mężczyzna.  
\- Dwaj zakonnicy- odparłem bez chwili wahania.  
\- Chcesz żeby za to zapłacili?  
\- Chcę- powiedziałem otwierając szeroko oczy. Stał tuż przede mną. Jego twarz przybrała szyderczy wyraz. Wyglądał jakby był niezmierzeni zły, wściekły. Jednak gdy nasze oczy znów się spotkały, złagodniał, lecz upór pozostał taki sam, niezmienny. Jego zimne palce dotknęły mojego rozgrzanego policzka. Zbyt długie kosmyki kręconych włosów opadały mi na czoło. Moje ciało reagowało na jego obecność w sposób zupełnie mi nieznany. Rosła moja ekscytacja, co przelewało się na podniecenie.   
\- Pragnę przeżyć to wszystko, tylko ten jeden raz...- uśmiech który zagościł na ustach mężczyzny, z boku mógłby wydawać się miły i uprzejmy. Ja jednak widziałem jego głębsze przesłanie. Istnie szatański dobrostan. Czysta przyjemność płynąca z czynienia czegoś zakazanego. Zakazany owoc mojego życia, ten na który czekałem i z którym pragnąłem walczyć, w tym momencie przejął kontrolę nad moim umysłem i ciałem. To na niego czekałem. Na eleganckiego, tajemniczego mężczyznę. On był moim zbawicielem i kusicielem jednocześnie. Miał mnie zniszczyć i sprawić, że odrodzę się na nowo. Zdawało mi się, ze wszystko co dzieje się teraz w mojej głowie, jest dla niego na wyciągnięcie ręki. Byłem tylko jego. Położył całą dłoń na moim policzku. Nagle przeciągnął po nim długim ruchem, zostawiając pulsujące bólem rany. Czułem jak ciepła krew spływa po mojej twarzy. Dotknąłem jej palcami.  
\- W świetle księżyca wydaje się być czarna.  
\- Chodź ze mną Will, zapolujmy.  
Krew ma iście cudowny zapach. Zwłaszcza należąca do twoich wrogów. Moje demony przekonają się o tym dzisiejszej nocy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten rozdział jest wyworem nie tylko moim, ale także M. której gorąco dziękuję za pomysły i fragment opowiadania :) Bóg zapłać siostro :D

Szum przepływającej krwi mieszał się w moich uszach z wiejącym zefirkiem znad bliskiego wybrzeża. 

\- O Boże, przysyłasz do mnie swego wysłannika, by kusił mnie w tak trudnych dla mnie chwilach. Dlaczego to musiało nadejść akurat teraz? Czy moja zhańbiona dusza będzie miała dla Ciebie jakąkolwiek wartość, gdy zbezczeszczę ją w pełni? Czy przyjmiesz mnie w swe ramiona gdy dokonam ostatecznej rzezi i zemszczę się za zawinione w stosunku do mnie uczynki? O Boże.- szeptałem pod nosem wciąż to nowe pytania.

\- Chyba nie uważasz, że naprawdę jestem wysłannikiem bożym Will?- zapytał, kroczący obok mnie pewnym chodem tajemniczy mężczyzna. Żwir skrzypiał przyjemnie pod naszymi butami, zwłaszcza pod moimi wykonanymi z prawdziwej skóry.

\- Skąd w takim razie się tu wziąłeś? Skąd wiedziałeś gdzie mnie szukać?

\- Nie szukałem cię mój drogi, sam wpadłeś w moje ramiona. Muszę przyznać, że nie spodziewałem się dzisiaj towarzystwa.

\- Kłamstwo to twój konik, nie wierzę w twoje słowa.

\- Skoro tak uważasz Williamie, nie będę cię zwodzić z drogi którą obrałeś.

\- Właśnie to robisz.

Mężczyzna gwałtownie się zatrzymał, a ja wyminąłem go parę kroków, nie spodziewając się tak prędkiej reakcji. Jakby poruszał się szybciej niż wszystko inne wokół niego, czym upewnił mnie co do swojego nadludzkiego pochodzenia. Nagle wizja siebie samego płonącego w piekielnych ogniach przebiła się przez, nie do końca zrozumiałe pragnienia. Mrowienie i ukłucia płomieni smagały moją nagą skórę. Nie były przyjemne, były nieziemsko cudowne. Delikaty ból który powodowały przeszywał każdy milimetr ciała. Mężczyzna stał odwrócony do mnie plecami. Jego szerokie barki unosiły się i opadały pod wpływem płytkiego oddechu, który słyszałem ze sporej odległości. Przeplatał się ze strzelaniem płomieni i skwierczeniem rozgrzanych do czerwoności węgli. 

\- Jestem wolny- mówiąc to byłem spokojny i przekonany co do prawdziwości moich słów.

\- Zgadza się Williamie, podjąłeś samodzielną, niewymuszoną decyzję więc jesteś wolny- mówił do mnie jak do dziecka...

\- Jak brzmi twoje imię? Czy może wolisz by nazywać cię Wyzwolicielem?

\- Myślę, że na razie taka forma będzie najodpowiedniejsza. Nie jestem w stu procentach przekonany co do tego, czy jesteś godzien poznać moje imię- tu Wyzwoliciel posłał mi najbardziej przerażający uśmiech jaki było mi dane ujrzeć, przypominający wyraz twarzy łowcy, który ma już na muszce swój cel i jest pewien, że za pociągniętym spustem usłyszy odgłos padającego cielska, swojej nagrody za cierpliwość i wytrwałość. Przybliżyłem się znacznie do jego wciąż nieruchomej sylwetki. Był dla mnie w tym momencie niczym guru.  
Patrząc w jego oczy wiedziałem gdzie pragnie mnie dojrzeć i jakiego czynu ode mnie oczekuje. Odwróciłem się i dalej zacząłem kroczyć w kierunku klasztoru, a mój Wyzwoliciel niczym cień samego Szatana podążał za mną.  
Wiedziałem gdzie mogę znaleźć zakonników, którzy skrzywdzili Winstona. O tej porze znajdowali się w starej chacie umieszczonej w przyklasztornym sadzie.  
Drzewa wiśni i jabłoni nas otaczające, w blasku księżyca wyglądały jak marionetki z ustami wykrzywionymi w groteskowym uśmiechu.

-Słyszysz Williamie?- poczułem na swym uchu delikatne ciepło. Mimowolnie zadrżałem i kiwnąłem głową.

-One będą świadkami, śmieją się- powiedziałem szeptem, który pośród tej ciszy i tak wydawał mi się krzykiem.

-Z czego się śmieją?- Dopytywał mnie mężczyzna, kiedy odwróciłem się w jego stronę widziałem w jego oczach, że ciągle mnie testuje, jakby zastanawiał się czy jestem godny stać się jego towarzyszem.

-Nie, z czego tylko z kogo... ze mnie- odparłem wpatrując się w konary i gałęzie, że nie potrafię dotrzymać swoich obietnic wobec Pana. Widzą moje wnętrze.

-I co tam dostrzegają?- jego ręce wylądowały na moich barkach, czułem bijące od nich ciepło.

-Pragnienie- zacisnąłem pięści- pragnienie skalania siebie.

Delikatny dotyk mężczyzny wyzwalał we mnie niekontrolowane dreszcze połączone z coraz większym niepokojem. Czy jestem gotowy na to, aby stać się drapieżnikiem, który zadowolił by demona za moimi plecami. Czy tak się czuła Ewa w raju kiedy Szatan proponował jej jabłko. Czy pragnienie wiedzy, poznania nieznanego jest tak wszechogarniające, że nasza słaba ludzka natura nie może się przed tym chronić i podąża ku samozagładzie? Tak wiele pytań przechodziło przeze mnie, że nie dostrzegłem nawet kiedy dotarliśmy do celu. Przystanąłem razem z moim Guru w pobliżu krzaków dzikiej róży. W oknach chaty odbijał się blask świeczki zapalonej we wnętrzu. Nie dostrzegłem żadnego cienia, ani dźwięku, który wskazywał by na to że osoby obecne tam nie śpią. Nie wiedziałem co robić, czułem jednocześnie przytłaczający gniew jak i również strach przed przekroczeniem granicy jaką wiele lat temu sobie wyznaczyłem.

-Williamie pokaż mi swoje myśli, spraw abym zapragnął więcej Ciebie- diabelski szept mojego kusiciela zaczął wprowadzać mnie w trans, który odbierał mi resztki niepewności i potęgował pragnienie poczucia wyższości na tymi, którzy postanowili skrzywdzić bliskie mi stworzenie. Nie wiem nawet kiedy mężczyzna włożył do mojej ręki krótki myśliwski nóż używany do zdzierania skóry. Powoli zacząłem kierować się w kierunku chaty, moje sandały na trawie brzmiały ja szelest węża poruszającego się w stronę swojej nic nie świadomej ofiary.

Drzwi były już tylko na wyciągnięcie ręki. Nie musiałem się odwracać, by wiedzieć, że te ciemne oczy śledzą każdy mój najmniejszy ruch. Delikatnie chwyciłem za klamkę i jak najciszej otworzyłem stare, spróchniałe drzwi.  
Miałem rację dwójka zakonników, nic nie podejrzewając, spała na swoich posłaniach. Nad każdym z nich wisiał krzyż Chrystusa Zbawiciela. Patrzyłem w jego oblicze wypełnione cierpieniem. On tak samo jak marionetkowy sad będzie niemym świadkiem mojej przemiany. Podszedłem do najbliższej pryczy stojącej przy oknie. Cienki, wełniany koc poruszał się w rytmie oddechów jednego z oprawców Winstona. Kątem oka dojrzałem cień. Mój Wyzwoliciel oparł się nonszalancko o futrynę dalej emanując aurą władzy, elegancji i żądzy krwi. Ująłem mocniej rękojeść ostrza i jednym szybkim ruchem podciąłem śpiącemu mężczyźnie gardło. Nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku, jedynie jego oczy otworzyły się szeroko i wpatrzone we mnie wyrażały przerażenie i nadchodzącą śmierć. Gorączkowo otwierał i zamykał usta jak ryba, która chce powrócić w odmęty czarnych głębin. W jego źrenicach odbijały się refleksy światła świeczki, jak próbująca się z nich wydostać dusza. Myśli, że uda jej się uratować. Nic z tego, została przeze skazana na pozostanie w tym nędznym ciele. Krwista posoka wypływała rzęsiście z głębokiej rany rozrywającej skórę jego gardła, a spod fałdy grubej skóry wystawały ścięgna i tętnice. Zapatrzyłem się na ten widok. Czerwona ciecz plamiła moje ręce i zakonny strój, do tej pory nieskalany chociażby pyłem. Dopóki żył jego wzrok utkwiony był w mojej twarzy, a wyrażał tylko jedno pytanie- dlaczego? Drażniło mnie to, z jakim wyrzutem to robi, tak jakby nie był niczemu winien. Boże niewiniątko pozbawione żywota przez potwora, który pod maską sługi skrywa potworne monstrum. Jednak czy nie było zupełnie odwrotnie. 

Poczułem, że spełniam jakąś misję, zawsze to wiedziałem, jednak dopiero dzisiaj przyszło mi ujawnić swoją prawdziwą naturę. A to wszystko dzięki mojemu Wyzwolicielowi. Odwróciłem pełne rozpaczliwej radości i tęsknoty spojrzenie w stronę mojego wybawcy. Stał kilka kroków za mną, jakby chciał dać mi trochę prywatności w tej podniosłej chwili. Zapach krwi wypełnił moje nozdrza, wprawiając mnie w jeszcze większą ekstazę. Zatopiony w tej chwili, zupełnie zapomniałem o drugim zakonniku, który spał na pryczy obok, tuż przy małym okienku. Kątem oka zauważyłem jego czyhającą sylwetkę, jednak nim jego wyciągnięta, dzierżąca nóż dłoń zdążyła do mnie dotrzeć, Wyzwoliciel jednym płynnym ruchem wytrącił mu śmiercionośne narzędzie i uderzył jego ręką o róg stojącej obok szafki z przetworami. Kończyna wykrzywiła się pod dziwnym kątem, a zakonnik zawył w niebo głosy. Przerażony, że ktoś może go usłyszeć puściłem trzymaną głowę nieżywego już mężczyzny i rzuciłem się na jego towarzysza. Przewróciłem go całym ciałem na podłogę i siadając na jego klatce piersiowej począłem zaciskać ręce na szyi. Ten wyrywał się jak mógł i charczał przeraźliwie. Z jego ust wypływał ślina pomieszana z krwią. Poczułem obrzydzenie, do tego jak umierał. W przeciwieństwie do cichego, godnego zgonu poprzedniego mężczyzny, jego śmierć była odrażająca. Ja czułem się odrażający. Walczyłem jak mogłem by nie wyrwał się z moich zaciśniętych palców. Był ode mnie o wiele większy i lepiej zbudowany. 

Gdzie jest wyzwoliciel? Dlaczego mi nie pomagał? Nie mogłem odwrócić się lub poprosić go o pomoc, nie mogłem zrobić nic oprócz walki z przerośniętą góra mięcha leżącą pode mną. Po kilku minutach morderczej walki z trzęsącymi się z wysiłku mięśniami, mężczyzna przestał się ruszać i zastygł w kamiennej pozie. Próbowałem się podnieść, ale nogi odmówiły mi posłuszeństwa. Nim zdążyłem przewrócić się wprost na martwego zakonnika silne ręce złapały mnie i pomogły wstać. W chatce roznosił się odór krwi pomieszanej z moczem i zgnilizną. Aż po łokcie moją szatę zdobiły czarne ślady. Świeczka która jeszcze chwilę temu pozwalała mi patrzeć w oczy umierającemu barbarzyńcy zgasła, czyniąc pomieszczenie ciemnym i cichym. Słyszałem jedynie głośny oddech Wyzwoliciela tuz za mną, drażnił włoski z tyłu szyi. Wydawało mi się jakby wąchał woń mojej skóry, gdyż mocno wciągał powietrze do płuc. Jedno z ciał leżało na ziemi. Wyglądało jak ucharakteryzowana postać z horroru. Z jego złamanego przedramienia wystawała kość, która w innych okolicznościach wyglądałaby prawie że komicznie. Na szyi widniały ciemne ślady, zapewne odbitych palców, nie jestem pewien gdyż jedynym źródłem światła był okazały księżyc w pełni widniejący za oknem. Leżał w wielkiej, ciągle powiększającej się kałuży krwi. Drugi z nich, był ułożony na łóżku, w ciemno czerwonej pościeli, która jeszcze niedawno była śnieżno biała. Z jego rozerwanego gardła wciąż wypływała krew. 

\- Jak się czujesz Williamie?  
Tysiące myśli przebiegało w mojej głowie. Zmasakrowane ciała niedawnym oprawców Winstona nie dawały mi satysfakcji, ich kara nie była proporcjonalna do winy. 

\- To za mało.

\- Uważasz, że śmierć nie jest dla nich wystarczającą karą? Czy nadal czujesz niedosyt?

\- Tak- odparłem bez wahania.

\- W takim razie czego jeszcze pragniesz Williamie?- jego niski głos przyprawiał mnie o dreszcze.

\- Ciebie...

\- Chcesz bym coś dla ciebie zrobił mój drogi?

\- Tak, Wyzwolicielu.

\- Słucham zatem.

\- Spraw by to wszystko nie było snem, by to co przed chwilą się stało zostało potraktowane przez innych jako coś godnego zapamiętania, jako ostrzeżenie.

\- Jestem tu Will, jestem prawdziwy, a to co dokonało się przed moimi oczami, to czyste piękno. Uczyniło cię tym, który karze nikczemne bestie, który odbiera życie. Jesteś potężny Williamie. Ty i ja możemy wszystko.

Słowa wyzwoliciela napawały mnie dumą. Wszystko co mówił było prawdą. Może rzeczywiście ukrywałem swój dar już za długo. Wreszcie wyrwałem się z okowów wiążącej mnie niemocy i stanąłem na wyznaczonym przez Najwyższego stanowisku- sędziego przeklętych dusz. 

\- Nie chce by okazało się, że tylko śnię. To zbyt piękne...

Wyzwoliciel powolnym lecz pewnym ruchem chwycił moją dłoń. Nie przeszkadzało mu, że pokryta jest częściowo zaschniętą już krwią. Następnie przystawił moje palce do swoich ust i delikatnie przesunął ich opuszkami po swoich wargach, zostawiając dwa podłużne, czerwone ślady, jak krwiste ścieżki. Przez cały czas nie odrywał ode mnie wzroku, a ja od niego, po prostu nie mogłem. To co robił wydawało się tak realne i rzeczywiste, jak fakt tępego ucisku w dole brzucha, który odczuwałem. Oczy wyzwoliciela miały czekoladowy kolor, jednak nie tak przyjemny i ciepły jak te należące do matki. Miały w sobie jakiś diabelski pierwiastek, którego nie dało ukryć się przyjemnym odcieniem. Zbliżały się do mnie. Wydzielał aurę triumfu śmierci. 

\- Przekonaj mnie, że nie śnię- szepnąłem.

Twardość, ale nie natarczywość jego krwistych ust zaskoczyła mnie, pomimo że się ich spodziewałem. Muskały delikatnie, jakby ze strachem. Byłem jednak pewien, że Wyzwoliciel nie zna strachu, a to co robi jest przykrywką, szopką, która ma mnie omamić. Chciałem by przestał, lecz wtedy poczułem smak krwi, która obejmowała jego wargi. Nigdy nie zastanawiałem się nad tym jak smakuje krew, takie myśli były co najmniej nie stosowne, i do dzisiejszego wieczoru wprawiły by mnie w zaniepokojenie. Nie dostrzegałem w tej chwili nic niestosownego w zlizywaniu krwistych śladów z jego twarzy, jak zwierzę. To upokarzające, lecz nie mogłem się powstrzymać. To przez cudownie nieziemski smak odebrany przez kubki smakowe. A Wyzwoliciel pozwalał na to, może nawet to było jego intencją. W ciągłym poszukiwaniu boskiego smaku mój język powędrował do wnętrza jego ust. Cichy jęk wydostał się z mojego gardła, próbował uciec stamtąd już dawno, w momencie, w którym zadałem pierwsze cięcie gnębicielowi Winstona. Potężne ciało Wyzwoliciela przyparło mnie do ściany drewnianej chatki. Jakże przyjemne było uczucie zupełnego zdominowania, przez wysłannika najczarniejszych głębin piekielnych. Gdzie był teraz Bóg? Czy widział co robię? Czy podejrzewał jaką rozkosz sprawia mi namiestnik jego największego wroga?  
Wyzwoliciel złapał mnie miażdżącym uściskiem za przegub i odchylił moją głowę do tyłu, odbierając zachłannym ustom upragniony smak wrogów. Dźwięk podobny do warkotu rozbrzmiał w pomieszczeniu. Jego natarczywe usta znalazły się na mojej szyi, podgryzając skórę i owiewając ją gorącym oddechem. Zatopiłem dłonie w jego idealnie ułożonych włosach i przesuwałem nimi po całej ich długości. 

\- Wierzysz, że jestem prawdziwy Will?

\- Wierzę..- wydusiłem resztką sił.

\- Czy twoja przemiana ma się ostatecznie dokonać tej nocy?- szeptał gorączkowo do mojego ucha.

\- Sądziłem, że to już nastąpiło.

\- Jesteś tak bliski od ideału.

\- Czego mi brakuje Wyzwolicielu?

Ten natychmiast oderwał się od gorączkowych pocałunków i ukląkł tuż nad jedną z moich ofiar. 

\- Podejdź Williamie.

Zrobiłem kilka niepewnych kroków w jego kierunku.

\- Co zamierzasz zrobić?

\- Nie ufasz mi?

\- Chciałbym ci ufać.

Wyzwoliciel powstał z kolan, a wyraz ekstazy zniknął z jego lica, pozostawiając obojętność. 

\- By dokończyć przemianę musisz w pełni mi zaufać, nie jesteś gotów.

Przeraziłem się, czyżby chciał mnie teraz porzucić?!

\- Nie! Nie opuszczaj mnie! Zrobię wszystko czego pragniesz, tylko mnie nie zostawiaj.

Dłoń mężczyzny znów zatonęła w czarnej krwi, po czym uniesiona do góry w triumfalnym geście, zastygła.

\- Krew to za mało, ciało twoich oprawców musi znaleźć się w twoim ciele. Musisz się z nimi połączyć Will.

\- Nie rozumiem, jak mam to zrob...- zamarłem. Czy wyzwoliciel chciał bym zjadł martwe ciała niedawnych zakonników? Zrobiło mi się niedobrze. Z jednej strony pragnąłem zaspokoić jego i swoje żądze, ale to było nie do przyjęcia. Zawroty głowy zmusiły mnie do podparcia się o najbliższa ścianę.

\- Nie zrobię tego. Już dość, przestań mnie kusić- nie bacząc na to co zrobi Wyzwoliciel wybiegłem z chatki. Chłodny wiatr nocy, przepełniony zapachem kwitnących drzew w sadzie wypełnił moje nozdrza. Nadal się śmiały, słyszałem ich chichot. Nadchodził poranek. Nie mogłem pokazać się w takim stanie w zakonie. Biegłem jak oszalały do najbliższego jeziora, nad którym w ciepłe dni odbywały się msze. Rechot żab i odgłos buszujących w wysokich trawach świerszczy unosił się nad wodą. Była lodowata, a glony plątały się wokół moich nóg. Zdjąłem z siebie szatę i wszedłem głębiej w jej zimne odmęty. Chłód nocnego jeziora podziałał na mnie jak otrzeźwienie, które nadeszło wprost z niebios. Mój symboliczny chrzest. Ta kąpiel miała zmyć ze mnie nie tylko krew prześladowców Winstona, ale także winę za ich zamordowanie, ciążąca teraz na moich barkach. Powtarzałem w myślach słowa przeprosin i żarliwe modlitwy. Woda w tym jeziorze miała już na zawsze zapamiętać tajemnicę mojej winy, która pozostała w jej odmętach. Milcząca i spokojna, dająca życie i ukojenie w gorące dni, teraz za pełnomocnictwem Najwyższego zabrała ode mnie grzech. Zanurzyłem głowę. Cisza, która zapanowała wokół mnie pozwoliła mi usłyszeć słowa Boga. Mówił do mnie spokojnie i kojąco. Wszystko mi wybaczył i nagrodził mnie za oparcie się ciemnym pokusom.  
Nigdy już go nie spotkasz synu, obiecuję ci. 

Głośne krzyki i raban na zewnątrz klasztoru wybudziły mnie z niespokojnego snu. Na zewnątrz panował dzień. Słońce przedzierało się do środka mojego pokoju przez małe okienko. Przetarłem oczy i spojrzałem na zegarek na szafce obok łóżka. Wskazywał godzinę dziewiątą. Zaspałem na śniadanie i poranną modlitwę. Winston spał obok stóp łóżka. Głośne rozmowy dobiegające z zewnątrz nie dawały mi spokoju i irytowały ogromnie. Wstałem i spokojnie ubrałem się w świeżą, wyciągnięta z szafy szatę. Pierwszym co zauważyłem po wyjściu z zakonu były policyjne wozy ustawione gęsiego na całej długości uliczki prowadzącej do głównego wejścia zakonu. Kilkoro zakonników stało w małych grupkach, dyskutując zażarcie i tłumacząc sobie jakieś najwyraźniej bardzo interesujące fakty. Wtedy właśnie zaczęło docierać do mnie, że to naprawdę nie był sen. 

\- Witam- zaczął rosły, czarnoskóry mężczyzna pojawiając się przede mną znikąd i podając mi dłoń w geście przywitania- Nazywam się Jack Crawford i chciałbym z ojcem porozmawiać, jeśli to nie problem.

\- Co się właściwie stało?- zapytałem szczerze zdziwiony.

\- Chciałem zadać kilka pytań odnośnie zbrodni, której dokonano tu poprzedniej nocy. Prowadzimy śledztwo i konieczne jest przesłuchanie wszystkich zakonników.

\- Czy mogę wiedzieć co się stało?- spojrzenie agenta wyrażało pogardę, a może podejrzenie. Nie byłem pewien. Zacząłem się denerwować.

\- Proszę za mną- poinformował rzeczowo agent Crawford.

Zaprowadził mnie prosto do chatki w sadzie. Za dnia nie wydawał się już tak marionetkowo przerażający. Drzewa nie pokazywały swoich makabrycznych uśmiechów, a ich chichot nie docierał do mojej głowy.   
Nie zastałem dwóch ciał tak jak pozostawiłem je ostatniej nocy. Były one perfekcyjnie ułożone w dramatyczne pozy. Ich martwe ciała zostały postawione do pionu, za pomocą przywiązanych do drewnianych belek lin. Każdy z nich jedną rękę uniesioną miał do góry, druga zaś przyciskała do piersi krzyż. Przypominali kukiełki na przestawieniu dla dzieci. Ułożenie biernych, martwych ciał w takich pozach wymagało dużo siły i poświęcenia oraz dokładności. Każdy szczegół postawy ich zwłok został oddany z uderzająca dokładnością. Od razu poznałem ich charakterystyczne pozy. To Franciszek z Asyżu, patron zwierząt.


	3. Chapter 3

Choć w klasztorze zdążyłem poznać już każdy kąt, pokój do którego zaprowadził mnie agent Crawford widziałem po raz pierwszy. Był mały, ceglane ściany pokrywał mech, a w powietrzu unosił się zapach stęchlizny. Znajdował się tam jedynie stolik i dwa krzesła, stojące naprzeciwko siebie, a wnętrze oświetlał knot świecy. Na ścianie ukazały się nasze cienie. Mój wydawał się zdeformowaną karykaturą dawnego mnie. Wyglądał tak samo jak zawsze, jednak czułem jak obserwuje każdy mój ruch, kpiąc sobie z mojego strachu i naśmiewając się z roli, którą odgrywałem przed agentem. 

Mężczyzna wskazał mi miejsce, a sam usiadł na wydawało by się, bardziej stabilnym krześle.  
Przed sobą położył mały dyktafon i notatnik, w czarnej, skórzanej oprawie.

\- Nasza rozmowa będzie nagrywana- poinformował mnie i poprawił pozycję na krześle, które zaskrzypiało groźnie pod jego posturą.

Nic nie odpowiedziałem, tylko kiwnąłem potwierdzająco głową, tak jakbym moje zdanie miało tu jakiekolwiek znaczenie. 

\- Przejdźmy do konkretów. Jak za pewne ojciec wie...

\- Przepraszam, że przerwę, ale wolałbym nie być nazywany ojcem.

\- To jak mam się do OJCA zwracać?- zapytał ironicznie.

\- Po prostu Will.

\- Dobrze Willu. Czy mógłbyś powiedzieć mi, co robiłeś wczoraj między 1 a 3 w nocy?

\- Za pewne spałem- skłamałem bez mrugnięcia okiem.

Jack wyglądał jakby czuł, że kłamię. Jego mina pokazywała wieloletnie doświadczenie w przesłuchaniach, a oczy inteligentnie śledziły każde drgnięcie na mojej twarzy. 

\- Jakie relacje łączyły cię z ofiarami?

\- Właściwie ich nie znałem, widywaliśmy się jedynie podczas posiłków i wieczornej modlitwy. Czasem zamienialiśmy parę słów dotyczących wędkarstwa.

\- Dlaczego akurat wędkarstwa?

Wtedy zorientowałem się jak ciężki dla siebie temat poruszyłem. Od razu przypomniał mi się ojciec i nasze wspólne wyjazdy na ryby. Do tej pory pamiętałem dźwięk starej motorówki, wczesnym świtem, gdy słońce dopiero wyglądało zza tafli jeziora.

\- A co to ma do sprawy?

\- Proszę odpowiadać na moje pytania, wszystko jest istotne, gdy w grę wchodzi tak brutalne morderstwo.

\- Więc czemu nie szukacie mordercy, tylko marnujecie czas na moje przesłuchanie?

\- Uważasz, że to takie proste? Każdy jest podejrzany, ty nie jesteś wyjątkiem.

\- Przesłuchanie całego klasztoru zajmie wam wystarczająco dużo czasu, by morderca bezkarnie uciekł na drugi koniec świata. Niczego nie widziałem, nie przyjaźniłem się z ofiarami i nie mam nic więcej do powiedzenia.

Kamienna maska Jacka zmieniła się w złość. 

\- Jeżeli nasze metody wydają ci się bezsensowne to na pewno masz lepsze rozwiązanie- bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał agent.  
Ze zmrużonymi oczami przyglądał mi się z oczekiwaniem. Nie wiedziałem co zrobić. W przypływie emocji, powiedziałem za dużo i nie potrafiłem z tego wybrnąć. Jakby ktoś inny przemawiał przeze mnie. Czułem się jakbym był widzem we własnym ciele. Powinienem udawać ślepego i głuchego na wszystko co wczoraj się wydarzyło. Każde wspomnienie, słowo, dotyk towarzyszyło mi przed oczami. Miałem nieodpartą ochotę, by wyrzucić to wszystko z siebie i zobaczyć reakcję agenta. Jak bardzo byłby zgorszony tak obrzydliwym mordercą jak ja? 

\- Po prostu, sądzę, że wskazówki są tak oczywiste, że pomoc zwykłego zakonnika jak ja, na niewiele wam się przyda.

\- Niech mnie pan olśni- zainteresował się agent Crowford- Jestem niezwykle ciekaw pańskiej opinii.

\- Nie miałem okazji by dokładnie przyjrzeć się miejscu zbrodni, lecz pierwszym co rzuca się w oczy są charakterystyczne pozy zmarłych.

\- Chciał pan powiedzieć zamordowanych- dodał ostro do mojej wypowiedzi Jack.

\- Oczywiście. Okrutnie zamordowanych- dopowiedziałem bez wahania.

\- Franciszek z Asyżu, to akurat nasi śledczy zdołali już ustalić- mężczyzna poinformował mnie znudzonym tonem, jakby moja uwaga była zupełnie oczywista, a nasza rozmowa nie warta jego czasu.

\- Owszem. Jestem pewien, że nie ustalili natomiast co kierowało mordercą.

\- A pan to oczywiście wie...

\- To brzmi jak oskarżenie, nie życzę sobie takiego traktowania. Próbuję pomóc, ale skoro ma pan taki stosunek do mojej osoby to wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy zakończyć tą konwersację.

\- To ja decyduję kiedy ją zakończymy- warknął mężczyzna.

\- Czy jestem aresztowany? Nie ma prawa mnie pan tu przetrzymywać- powiedziałem rzeczowo, powaga i opanowanie nie schodziły z mojej twarzy. Postanowiłem nie dać się sprowokować. Agent wyraźnie sugerował, że mam coś wspólnego z morderstwem.

\- Jack..- do pomieszczenia, bez uprzedzenia wpadła kobieta. Miała azjatyckie rysy twarzy i czarne, średniej długości włosy.

\- Jestem zajęty!- krzyknął Crowford, nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku.

\- To ważne, znaleźliśmy trop.

Moje serce niespodziewanie przyspieszyło. Dotarło do mnie, że na miejscu zbrodni zostało mnóstwo moich odcisków palców, morderca jak na dłoni. Jak mogłem być takim głupcem? Resztę swojego zakłamanego życia spędzę za kratkami, lub zakończę je na krześle elektrycznym. Żarliwe modlitwy już nie mogły mi pomóc. Bóg mnie zostawił, inaczej, nie przyzwoliłby mi wczorajszej nocy na krwawą rozpustę. 

\- Zaraz wrócę, niech pan tu zostanie- poinformował mnie Jack, a kobieta po raz pierwszy zwróciła na mnie uwagę.

Siedziałem i czekałem jak na skazanie, przez kilkanaście najdłuższych w moim życiu minut. Nie było sensu, by próbować uciekać. Budynek z każdej strony otaczały tłumy policjantów, a o ile mi wiadomo klasztor nie skrywał żadnych tajemnych przejść lub skrytek, jak to bywało w przygodowych powieściach. Nerwowo wyłamywałem palce. Co stanie się z Winstonem, gdy już zabiorą mnie do więzienia?

Drzwi mojej tymczasowej celi otworzyły się nagle. Stanęła w nich kobieta, która przyniosła Jackowi wiadomość o znalezionej wskazówce.

\- Jest ojciec wolny. Przepraszam, że tak długo. Szef najwyraźniej zapomniał przyjść i przekazać tego ojcu, czasem jest trochę... wredny. Choroba zawodowa- powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się do mnie pocieszająco.

\- Dowiedzieliście się czegoś?- postanowiłem zaryzykować pytanie. Gdyby znali prawdę już siedziałbym zakuty w radiowozie.

\- Znaleźliśmy ślad, który doprowadził nas do pewnej osoby. Widzę, że ojciec się martwi. Pewnie któryś z zamordowanych był ojca znajomym... przykro mi. Mogę obiecać, że na pewno go znajdziemy. Tacy, jak człowiek który ich zamordował, są często mistrzami kamuflażu, proszę być na baczności.

\- Dziękuję, na pewno tak zrobię.

Kobieta ponownie uśmiechnęła się i wyszła z pomieszczenia zostawiając uchylone drzwi. Wszystkie elementy układanki nie pasowały do siebie. Ślad, który doprowadził ich do pewnej osoby. Czyżby do Wyzwoliciela? Poczułem tępy ucisk w żołądku, gdy przez myśl przeszła mi prawdopodobieństwo o skazaniu na śmierć tego, który pokazał mi czym jest prawdziwa wolność. Jemu jako pierwszemu udało się wydobyć ze mnie prawdziwą naturę. Nie chciałem mieszać się do sprawy, by nie zwracać na siebie niepotrzebnej uwagi. Musiałem jednak chronić jakoś swego mistrza. Z drugiej jednak strony, czyż nie jest on wcieleniem samego szatana, uosobieniem grzechu, oszustwa i przebiegłości. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, by pozbył się moich śladów i przyjął wszystko na siebie, a już na pewno by był tak lekkomyślny i po prostu zapomniał o usunięciu śladów zbrodni.   
W mojej głowie panował harmider, jak na bitwie. Jedna myśl walczyła z drugą. Poukładanie wszystkiego w jedną całość zajmie mi dużo czasu.

 

Dziesiątki policjantów do późnych godzin nocnych przeszukiwało klasztor i przesłuchiwało wszystkich zakonników. Najdłużej gnębili przeora, który jak na strachliwego spaślaka przystało męczył się z każdym pytaniem, jak na wyjątkowo trudnym egzaminie. Sterta zużytych chusteczek leżała obok, ułożona na wysokiej kupce. Niektóre wykorzystywał by wycierać spływających po czole pot, innych do ogromnych łez, płynących jak rwące strumienie po twarzy. Zawsze był tchórzem, jedynie przed podwładnymi zgrywał heroicznego obrońcę i hegemona. Po każdym pytaniu upewniał się, że policja zapewnioni mu ochronę przed mordercą, który czyha gdzieś w murach jego ukochanego klasztoru i kala go swoją obecnością. Prawdą było, że dwóch zakonników nie żyło, a ten który pozbawił ich żywota być może błąkał się po murach domu spokoju, sługów bożych. 

 

Późnym wieczorem aresztowany został jeden z zakonników i bynajmniej nie byłem to ja. Podobnie jak reszta gapiów wpatrywałem się w wydzierającego się na całe gardło Aggeo, zakonnika po czterdziestce, który pracował w stajni. Zawsze wydawał mi się lekko upośledzony. Od czasu, do czasu zamieniał się on z dwoma zamordowanymi mężczyznami i spał w ogrodowej chatce. Nie miałem pojęcia na jakiej podstawie wysnuli wnioski o domniemanym zamieszaniu go w morderstwo, jednak nie miało to dla mnie żadnego znaczenia. W pewnej chwili los któregokolwiek z zakonników przestał się dla mnie liczyć. Każdy z nich był mi wrogi. Nigdy nie znajdowałem w nich słowa pocieszenia, dlaczego miałbym teraz nadstawiać za nich karku?  
Zakonnik zapierał się rękami i nogami, walczył z policjantami i wykrzykiwał pod ich adresem groźby przeplatane zapewnieniami, że popełniają błąd, a to wszystko jest pomyłką. 

\- Znał Gilberto, nieraz widziałem jak się z nim wykłócał- powiedział jeden z przypatrujących się scenie zakonników.

\- Zawsze myślałem, że tylko sobie żartowali. Nawet nie podejrzewałem, że Aggeo to taki chory popapraniec- dodał drugi.

\- Widziałeś te ciała? Jak obłąkanym trzeba być by zrobić coś takiego?

Przysłuchiwałem się ich rozmowie z zaciekawieniem. Aggeo jednak znał jedną z ofiar, kłócił się z nią. To dla policjantów wystarczający powód, by go aresztować? Na pewno musiało być coś jeszcze. Coś o czym nie wiemy. 

\- Proszę się odsunąć i nie przeszkadzać w akcji policyjnej- poinformował jeden z funkcjonariuszy.  
Zakonnicy, nieco się ociągając, zaczęli opuszczać zbiegowisko. Podążyłem we własnym kierunku. 

\- Ojcze, możesz czuć się bezpiecznie, złapaliśmy głównego podejrzanego, choć ten błazen nie wygląda mi osobiście na tak wyrafinowanego mordercę, mimo jego wyraźnych problemów z psychiką. Mam rację?- zatrzymał mnie głos agenta Crawforda.  
\- Problemów psychicznych nigdy u siebie nie podejrzewałem, lecz wiem, ze potrafią nawet z porządnego człowieka wycisnąć wszelkie dobro i stworzyć z niego niemiłosiernego potwora. A poza tym nie wiedziałem, że miałem czuć się zagrożony- odparłem spokojnie i spojrzałem prosto w jego oczy. Wyrażały wyzwanie.

\- Nie chciałem niczego ojcu sugerować, ludzka psychika jest mi bardzo dobrze znana, lepiej niż przyziemne i fizyczne motywy tych zwyrodnialców. Zazwyczaj działają będąc przekonanymi, że są wybrani, jedyni w swoim rodzaju, wielcy. Nie miał ojciec nigdy takiego przeświadczenia?- zapytał prowokacyjnie, naciskając na mój tytuł, którego tak bardzo nienawidziłem.

\- Każdy wyobraża sobie siebie jako lepszego, gdyż nikt nie jest idealny. Może i panu kiedyś to się zdarzyło, to akurat nie cecha jedynie ludzi zaburzonych.

\- Tak się zdaje...- twarde spojrzenie Jacka ciągle utkwione było jedynie we mnie.  
Wciąż mnie podejrzewał, mimo że mieli mordercę jak na tacy, a każdy ze znaków i dowodów wskazywał właśnie na niego. Był mądrzejszy niż na początku mi się zdawało, niż jemu samemu się zdawało. Chyba, że po prostu się na mnie uwziął, nie wiedziałem co było dla mnie bardziej niebezpieczne.  
\- Nawet jeśli ta sprawa dzisiaj się zakończy, to zapamiętam ojca. Wydaje mi się być ojciec rozsądnym człowiekiem, który rozumie takich jak on- tu wskazał na siedzącego w samochodzie policyjnym Aggeo, wiercił się i szalał z wściekłości. Jego niemy krzyk docierał do mnie zza pancernej szyby, jakby mnie oskarżał- Nie żebym coś sugerował- dodał Jack i wyciągnął do mnie dłoń. Bez wahania złapałem ją i potrząsnąłem. Agent odwrócił się i z założonymi za plecami rękoma, powędrował w stronę auta. Nie obejrzał się. I dobrze, mój wzrok nie zdradziłby mu nic, czego już nie wiedział.

Długo zajęło mi zaśnięcie tej nocy. Przewracanie się z boku na bok trwało w nieskończoność. Tak bardzo chciałbym zasnąć, jak poprzedniej nocy, niezauważenie, szybko. Cykady grały swoją pieśń, wyjątkowo wprawiając mnie w rozdrażnienie, nie spokój, jak zawsze. Knot kończącej się już świeczki, tlił się jak resztka życia w ostatnich chwilach zamordowanego przeze mnie zakonnika. Nie żebym czuł z tego powodu jakiekolwiek wyrzuty sumienia, zasłużył na to, obaj zasłużyli. Coś jednak ewidentnie było nie tak. 

\- Co cię trapi Will?- z ciemnego rogu pokoju dotarł do mnie głos Wyzwoliciela.

Zerwałem się na równe nogi, zrzucając z siebie cienkie prześcieradło. Pot oblewał moje ciało, sklejając włosy, które pod jego wpływem kręciły się jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle. 

\- Co tu robisz?!- szepnąłem.

\- Wyczułem, że myślisz o mnie tak intensywnie, nie mogłem cię zostawić samego sobie.

\- Jak się tu dostałeś?- nie mogłem uwierzyć, że wszystko co się tu dzieje ma jakieś racjonalne wytłumaczenie. Może rzeczywiście wariowałem, a słowa agenta nie miały mnie rozjuszyć, ale uświadomić mi prawdę o moim chorym umyśle. Z całej siły uszczypnąłem się w lewe ramię, jednak stojący przede mną Wyzwoliciel był jak najbardziej żywym człowiekiem z krwi i kości, a nie nocną marą. Ubrany był w niezwykle elegancki, szyty na miarę, idealnie dopasowany garnitur, w kolorze ciemnej miedzi. Dobrany do niego ciemny krawat dodawał jeszcze więcej wyrafinowania. Włosy miał znów nienagannie zaczesane do tyłu. Jego zapach wypełnił pomieszczenie. Rozgrzane w płomieniach węgle, połączone z wonią jaśminu i nutką męskich perfum. Zapewne bardzo drogich i dystyngowanych.

\- Jesteś tylko w mojej głowie?- zapytałem, robiąc krok w jego kierunku.

\- Czy skoro jestem w twojej głowie, to czy nie oznacza to, że jestem tu naprawdę? W końcu to w twojej głowie, kryjesz się cały ty.

\- Mogę cię dotknąć?- poczułem się głupio zadając to pytanie.

\- Skoro czujesz taka potrzebę Williamie- odparł, nie ukrywając swojego zdziwienia.

Podszedłem do mistrza i lekko, może nawet czule zetknąłem opuszki palców z jego dłonią. Nie wyrwał jej, nawet nią nie poruszył. Była prawdziwa, ciepła i delikatna. Bardzo gładka, jakby codziennie poświęcał czas na jej pielęgnację. 

\- Jak się tu dostałeś Wyzwolicielu?

\- Nadal uważasz mnie za Wyzwoliciela? Przysporzyłem ci wielu kłopotów.

\- Sam je na siebie sprowadziłem, nie musisz się obawiać, nie wydam cię.

\- Wiem Williamie- tutaj Wyzwoliciel posłał mi dobrotliwy uśmiech.

\- Nadal nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie.

\- Ponieważ nie po to tu przybyłem.

\- Po co zatem?

\- Chciałem się upewnić czy moje dzieło dobiegło końca.

\- Nie rozumiem.

\- Nazwałeś mnie swoim mistrzem, czy jesteś gotów podążyć dalej tą ścieżką?

\- Nigdy jeszcze, w całym swoim życiu, niczego nie byłem pewien, i zapewne nigdy nie będę.

\- Niepewność własnych decyzji charakteryzuje ludzi roztropnych, rozpatrujesz każdą możliwość.

\- Zawsze nie lubiłem swojego niezdecydowania. Nawet nie wiesz mistrzu jak bardzo pragnę podążać twoją drogą. Coś jednak mnie powstrzymuje- dodałem szeptem.

\- Przez twój niezrozumiały opór stajesz się jeszcze bardziej obiecujący. Jest w tobie coś niezwykłego, lecz sam musisz uwolnić swoją naturę, odkryć ją do końca. Ja dałem ci jedynie impuls mój drogi.

Głos Wyzwoliciela z każdym słowem stawał się grubszy i cichszy. Bicie serca zagłuszało moje myśli. Przyspieszało i zwalniało swój rytm, powodując lekkie zawroty głowy. Pragnąłem znów zbroczyć swoje ręce we krwi, tak ciepłej i kojącej. Miałem chęć odczuć znów jak ogarnia moje dłonie i otula w łagodzącym objęciu. Mężczyzna ewidentnie nie czuł tego co ja. Zastanawiałem się czy w ogóle cokolwiek dla niego znaczę. Jego twarz nie wyrażała nic, oprócz powagi.   
W oczach jednak można było dostrzec ukryte pragnienie. Zza jego sylwetki spoglądało na mnie zbolałe lico Chrystusa. Martwi się o mnie. Gdyby naprawdę tak było nie pozwoliłby mi tego zrobić.   
Zbliżyłem twarz do oblicza Wyzwoliciela. Poczułem jego oddech owiewający moje usta. Nie ruszał się, nic nie mówił, czekał na mój ruch. 

\- Co mam robić mistrzu?

\- Sam mi powiedz Will.

Jednym z powodów dla których pocałowałem wtedy Wyzwoliciela była ciekawość tego jak zareaguje. Nie zareagował wcale. Nie oddał pocałunku, nie poruszył ustami. Nie zrobił nic.   
Nie tego ode mnie oczekiwał. 

\- Zawiodłeś mnie Williamie. Znów- mężczyzna złapał moją twarz jedną dłonią i mocno ścisnął. Jego żelazny uścisk zdawał się miażdżyć moją twarz. Próbowałem się wyrwać, lecz na próżno. Jego palce zacisnęły się jak imadło i z każdym moim ruchem powodowały większy ból. Ból, który w pewnym momencie przestał mi przeszkadzać. Czułem się tak bezbronny, nie mogłem się wyswobodzić, ale może nie dostatecznie próbowałem, może nie chciałem. Chyba uszkodził którąś z kości mojej żuchwy, poczułem, że w ustach zbiera mi się krew. Nie mogłem się jej pozbyć, więc przełykałem ją, a jej smak przypomniał mi agresywny pocałunek i zlizywanie krwi z ust mistrza. Całkowicie poddałem się jego woli. Mógłby w tym momencie mnie zabić, a nie walczyłbym, nie protestował.

\- Dlaczego jesteś tak bierny?- zapytał groźnie, puszczając mnie. Upadłem na podłogę i głośno odkaszlnąłem, wypluwając resztkę krwi z ust. Obok mojej, leżącej na ziemi głowy, przebiegł karaluch. Mój mistrz,cały czas liczył na to że kryje się we mnie ogień, który wybuchnie, gdy coś lub ktoś zagrozi mojemu istnieniu. Nic bardziej mylnego, nigdy nie zależało mi na życiu. Zawsze egzystowałem dla kogoś, od niedawna był to Winston, wcześniej matka. Co złego było w tym, ze życie odbiera ci ktoś kogo.. podziwiasz, kto jest dla ciebie niczym busola, jak autorytet, drogowskaz, za którym uparcie podążasz?

Zawiodłeś mnie- słowa te, w kółko odtwarzały się w mojej głowie. Tak bardzo chciałem tego uniknąć. 

\- Wybacz- tylko to udało mi się wykrztusić. Co niebezpiecznie zachrzęściło w mojej szczęce. Wypowiedzenie tego jednego słowa wywołało u mnie niesamowity ból.

\- Nie przepraszaj Williamie. Słowa nic nie zmienią. Będę cierpliwie czekał na twoje kolejne posunięcie. Wiedz, że nic ci nie grozi ze strony policji, o wszystko zadbałem. Zastanawiałem się czy ci to powiedzieć, czy nie utrzymywać cię w niepewności i strachu. Te niepotrzebne myśli uprzykrzały ci jednak życie, a ja nie chcę byś cierpiał. Jesteś dla mnie cenny, pamiętaj o tym- ukląkł przy mnie i pogładził delikatnie po mokrych włosach. Jak psa. Dotykiem, który nie dawał spokoju i błogości. Dreszcz przeszył moje ciało, a na jego odsłoniętych częściach pojawiła się gęsia skórka.  
\- Zaskocz mnie, a przybędę- dodał, a po chwili jego zapach zniknął, tak samo jak on sam.  
Moja żuchwa na sto procent była złamana, tak samo jak moja dusza. 

…

Narada, która miała odbyć się już kilka godzin wcześniej została znów przełożona. Wszystko przez wiecznie spóźniającego się Jacka. Główny prowadzący większość najważniejszych spraw, najbardziej nieodpowiedzialny. Marie z patosem przewróciła oczami gdy po raz kolejny przegrała w grę dla pięciolatków na komórce, a Beverly zawzięcie przeglądała sterty papierów ułożone aż po sufit. W pomieszczeniu panowała raczej ponura atmosfera, nikt nic nie mówił, od czasu do czasu można było usłyszeć tylko przekleństwo z ust Marie. W kącie pokoju, na najbardziej oddalonym fotelu siedziała Alana i popijała błogo zielonego szejka ze świeżych ogórków. 

\- No i gdzie on jest?- zapytała nagle Beverly, która jako jedyna zdawała się przejmować sprawą, dla której się spotkali.

\- Nie wiem, jak cię to ciekawi, to zadzwoń- odparła Marie, nie odrywając oczu od telefonu- Ostatnio o mało nie wyrzucił mnie z pracy jak zadzwoniłam żeby go ponaglić.

\- Myślałam, że nic gorszego niż w zakonie już nie zobaczę, przynajmniej do końca miesiąca- żachnęła się Alana. Poprawiła się na fotelu i założyła nogę na nogę, jakby chciała kogoś skusić powabną pozycją na krześle, chociaż oprócz dwóch innych kobiet, nikogo innego nie było w pokoju.

\- Dawno nie czułam takiej ekscytacji, dwa morderstwa w ciągu tygodnia i to jakie- dodała bez grama emocji Marie i oderwała się na moment od telefonu, żeby sięgnąć do pobliskiej torebki po paczkę papierosów.

\- No nie wiem, czy czyjeś morderstwo można nazwać ekscytującym, ale to rzeczywiście niespotykane. Nie uważacie, że oba są do siebie podobne?- zauważyła Beverly i głośno wysiorbała ostatnie krople szejka.

\- To oczywiste, oba mają w sobie artyzm, choć to drugie jest trochę mniej wyszukane. I dużo mniej religijne. Bardziej... grzeszne- dodała.

\- Jedno przedstawia scenę rodem z religijnego obrazu, drugie z amatorskiego pornosa, jak na to wpadłaś Sherlocku?- zapytała prześmiewczo Marie. Z jej telefonu znów zaczęły obiegać odgłosy zabijanych kurczaków.

\- Moim zdaniem te morderstwa nie mają ze sobą powiązania, w końcu nasz główny podejrzany co do pierwszego siedzi na oddziale psychiatrycznym. Sama go tam wsadziłam- powiedziała Alana.

\- Gratuluje, kolejny czubek do kolekcji- zaśmiała się Marie.

\- To moja praca, wsadzanie „czubków” do szpitala, a przypomnij mi jakie jest twoje, polowanie na kurczaki?- odgryzła się Alana i rzuciła plastikowym kubkiem po szejku do pobliskiego kosza. Nie trafiła, jak zawsze.

Do pokoju wszedł Jack. Był zdenerwowany, ale to jeszcze nie oznaczało, że stało się coś złego. Przez większość swojego życia chodził zły jak osa. 

\- Pokaż zdjęcia- rzucił w stronę Beverly. Kobieta bez słowa podała mu plik kartek. Agent niewzruszenie przeglądał każdą kolejną fotografię, nie zatrzymując się na żadnej dłużej niż kilka sekund.

\- Co to ma być?- zapytał gdy dotarł do końca.

\- Zdjęcia z miejsca zbrodni- odparła Beverly, jakby nie rozumiejąc pytania.

\- I po to zawracacie mi tym głowę? Przecież od razu widać, że to robota niewyżytego zboka.

\- Mówiłam- dodała triumfalnie Marie.

\- No nie wiem Jack, obie sprawy łączy jeden aspekt.

\- Jaki?

\- Tak samo jak ciała zakonników, i te pozbawione były wewnętrznych narządów. Lecz nie wszystkich, te które miały jakiekolwiek mankamenty zostały na swoim miejscu.

\- Po co komuś ludzkie wnętrzności? I to jaki wybredny, zabiera tylko te zdrowe- wtrąciła się Marie, która wyjątkowo odłożyła telefon- Robi zapasy na zimę, a może zbiera je na sprzedaż do przeszczepu?

\- Wiedziałem- powiedział bardziej do siebie, niż do którejkolwiek z kobiet Jack.

\- Ale o czym?- zapytała Alana.

\- Coś mi się wydaje drogie panie ze zwinęliśmy niewłaściwego człowieka. Co powiecie na wycieczkę do zakonu?

Żadna z nich nie podejrzewała nawet jak bardzo Jack się myli.


End file.
